


one time cassidy kissed jesse

by handyhunter



Category: Preacher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as the title says. spoilers for the ending of Preacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one time cassidy kissed jesse

It happened not too long after Cassidy was thrown through a windshield while saving Jesse's life (is how Cassidy tells the story, never mind that the truck crumpled against the Saint of Killers without leaving a mark on him, but then there's a lot that Cassidy leaves out when he tells stories).

He was drunk (of course) and Jesse was well on his way there, but he looked so bright-eyed and _alive_ that Cassidy just couldn't help himself. He was never very good with boundaries, and it wasn't any big deal to lean in and figure out for himself if the preacher tasted as good as he looked.

"Huh," said Tulip. "Can't leave you two alone for a minute."

Jesse pulled back, looking more surprised than repulsed and he didn't use the Word on him, so Cassidy figured things were still okay between them. He went back to his drink and Jesse went back to mooning over Tulip.

It's not something they've ever spoken of, though Cassidy sometimes wonders what Jesse (and Tulip, for that matter) would do if he kissed him again, now that he was human and sober and he thinks they've more or less forgiven him for all his fuck ups.


End file.
